The Hen House
The Hen House is a nightclub featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It is located at the intersection of Paleto Boulevard and Duluoz Avenue in Paleto Bay, Blaine County, San Andreas. The Hen House is a small, cheap club with no accessible interior. It is available for purchase by Michael, Franklin or Trevor for $80,000 after the mission Nervous Ron, and generates a weekly income of $920. Once bought, the player can choose to participate in side missions such as picking up alcohol or defending the bar from Gang Attacks and robberies. Influence It is based on the El Reventon Nightclub in Lamont, California. E-Mail A new cock in the Hen House! Mr. De Santa/Philips/Clinton I believe you're now the proud owner of the classiest gentleman's bar in town! At least that's what we keep telling ourselves! I'm the manager at the Hen House so I'll be your main point of contact. Hope I won't have to trouble you too much buy you never know in this business! Congratulations again. You're clearly a wise investor - nothing more recession-proof than booze and titties, right? Best wishes, Logan -The Hen House Missions *'Booze delivery'. They may ask the player to deliver a truckload of booze to them. This can be difficult for inexperienced drivers, due to the suggested route cutting through Mount Chiliad and Paleto Forest. An alternate route is through Raton Canyon, though this is longer, it's smoother and should only leave the player with a few seconds to spare once they reach the bar if they drive quickly. The problem is that the alternate route passes Lost MC bikers, who can still cause the mission to fail by opening fire. **It's best to have Franklin own the bar due to his special driving ability. *'Gang shootout'. The business may be troubled by gangsters. The player has to kill a group of gangsters. In E-mail sent later, the bar people will thank you and say they doubt if there will be more of this. *'Paparazzi'. Some paparazzi may take a picture of an unnamed celebrity using coke at the bar. The player is asked to not let the pictures get out. The paparazzi and his driver must not be killed. Use the Stun Gun to stop them (or ram them) and collect their camera and phone. Killing the paparazzi will result in an e-mail, where it's said that that is blood they don't want on their hands. Gallery TheHenHouse-GTAV.png Trivia *The Hen House is the cheapest purchasable business in Story Mode, which also makes it the least profitable. *In one of Trevor's Switch Scenes, he's seen taunting a couple of bouncers from the establishment. This intro will happen even if Trevor himself owns the bar. If the player allows Trevor to get close to them, they'll become hostile and will engage the player in hand to hand combat. *Trevor visits The Hen House so often he owns a loyalty card. pl:The Hen House es:The Hen House de:The Hen House Bar Nightclub ru:The Hen House Category:Bars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Nightclubs Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V